A user of a data processing device (e.g., a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a smart display, a notebook computer, a netbook, a mobile device such as a tablet or a mobile phone) may view three-dimensional (3D) video data on a display unit associated therewith. One or more factor(s) such as proximity of the user to the display unit, a size of the display unit and a video parameter of the 3D video data such as color and contrast may contribute to eye strain, at least on prolonged viewing of the 3D video data on the display unit by the user. The user may have to manually modify the video parameter and/or physically move to a different location in order to have the eye strain thereof reduced. The aforementioned requirements may significantly inconvenience the user.